onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Luffy
Thoughts & Predictions What has to be the best cliff hanger since Luffy challenged Big Mam, just happened. Law asked Luffy to form an alliance with him to so they could survive within the new world by taking a out a Yonko. He plans to do this with a "Sleeping Key" located on the Island that could send N.W into Chaos?. I believe most of us knew Law wouldn't be a good little Shiki by turning up on P.H & Working with C.C and now possibly tipping the balance of power within the world. The "hidden key" has 50% chance being Vegapunk related. If not maybe it's Uranus one of three ancient weapons, but seeing how Oda made a huge gap between Pluton & Poseidon unvielings so that's most unlikely to happen. I could see them maybe taking but law died luffy is crying now sing down Big Mam since Luffy has promised to take her down and free Fishman Island. The chances of being Kaido is also possible though. Blackbeard & Shanks off definitely off the cards since they'd be to powerfull to take out. Also if it does turn out to be Mam we could see a Terrible Trio Re-union Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law & Luffy. Since Eustass Kid was revealed to be trying to gain her attention. Besty17 20:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Luffy's not really one who follows plans, so it should be interesting to see how Law's plan gets carried out... Or should I say it should be exciting to see how long it takes for Luffy to just charge in blindly? Assuming he agrees to team up with Law, which he may or may not. [[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 00:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Very interesting events just transpired… I wasn’t expecting this. I think Luffy might actually accept a team up. Or in a way, Law is joining the crew – which I thought was going to happen. Xiexie After i ready the chapter i was like TOOOO COOOL!!!!! lol and i think that luffy IS going to make an alliance bcs first he owes "Traffy" big time and second thing is if it is Big Mam there going to go after then that gives luffy the more reason to join up with Law. As for they sleeping key it could be "Uranus" or like Besty17 said it could also be something related to Vegapunk. but what ever it is i think the Punk Hazard arc just became even more interesting. 00:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I doubt theirs any chance of law joing the S.H crew. We still don't know were his own crew is yet. Besty17 09:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) yea luffy will probally help if its big mam cuz of the whole fishman island thing and i couldn't think of a better way for it to lead into taking out big mam. and the key he is talking about maybe is something kinda stupid like a gas that makes sweet things taste bad With the only subordinate of Kaido we've seen being a cyborg, it might mean that Kaido is also a cyborg. And I can't think of a better place to find something to fight cyborgs with than Vegapunk's former lab. [[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 15:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not so sure about all this; Law seemed to have a lot an attatchment to his crew the way he treated Beppo and that other guy (the former slave). We also know tha C.C. is more than willing to take out his own suboordinates for no important reason (brownbeard for example). So, seeing as Law doesn't have his crew with him at all so far, it is possible that C.C. did something to Law's crew, and Law has to follow orders to get his crew back. C.C. is shown to want Cyborg Franky (at least Vegapunks lasers), so maybe the whole Alliance thing is a ruse to get Franky/Nami and Luffy (the supposed strongest man on the crew, as C.C. understands by the bounties and Luffy's position as captain), so maybe they are trying to lure the Strawhats into an untimely demise... That said, maybe the same situation is true for the opposite side; Law's crew was, at the very least, immobolized by one of the Emperors, so Law would want to take that emperor down, and is trying to get as much power as he can (C.C., Luffy, etc) for this reason. Honestly I think Luffy will, in some way, make the alliance, and the Emperor will be Big Mam, because I'm pretty sure the whole idea of Kidd, Law, and Luffy meeting up again would be a huge point in the manga, after all, Luffy and Kidd both are shown to want to take down Big Mam, and Law is targeting an Emperor; might as well be Big Mam. An arguement for this case is that Oda draws out the involvement of new powerhouses, like how the SH crew hasn't met Doflamingo personally, and how it took so long for each Yonko to be introduced (Shanks in the beginning, Whitebeard technically near the Arabasta thing, more white beard and shanks later on up to the point of the Marineford War, and now Big Mam). So I doubt the fourth, and most ominous Emperor (who tried to take down Whitebeard for no reason when Whitebeard declared war on the marines, hence he does have evil or vengeful intentions at least), would just show up out of the blue. Still, who knows what will happen. This is all speculation. It could very well be that Law suggests taking out Shanks which Luffy would flat out refuse and probably attack Law for, however I see that as improbable. There may very well be a new yonkou due to the demise of whitebeard although I imagine Marco may have become the new yonkou. That said, it just almost seems to easy for it to be Big Mom, perhaps Law won't mind as to which yonkou it is and Luffy may suggest Big Mom? who knows. Sorry mate, but if you'd been following the series closely you'd already know Blackbeard has taken Whitebeard's position. 13:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I belive Law's crew might have been killed. The comment he made about contuinly fighting a Yonko or going under their umberalla. Plus from i belive he arrived on P.H Alone. Besty17 14:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ^ I was thinking the same thing: that Law's crew might have died in the New World. I don't see the suggested Yonko being anyone other than Big Mom or Kaido. As, for one, it is too early to fight Blackbeard -- plus he is probably farther down the line -- and there is no reason Luffy would fight Shanks. Also, concerning what happened on Fishman Island, it would make perfect sense for the target to be Big Mom. XieXie It seems like Law has been planning something like this for a long time. It could very well be that while Law was out doing things to become a Shichibukai, he sent his crew to the New World to join the crew of whichever Yonkou he intends to take out. I think they could be incapacitated in some way, but I doubt that the entire crew of the Heart Pirates is dead. It just doesn't make sense to kill off semi-developed characters during the timeskip. [[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 20:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I think it makes perfect sense to kill them off. Why? Because it shows that no minor – or in some cases major – characters are impenetrable, and it keeps the reader in a state of wonder. We have heard stories of many formally major characters losing their entire crew, and now we get the chance to see it. Paradoxically, if it didn’t happen in this instance, it will likely happen in the near future – Shanks' crew will die. I am digressing, but this is obvious, the point of Shanks is to provide inspiration and ultimately revenge against Blackbeard. XieXie I with J.S.G Comments. Everything has been long term pre planned, His crew possibly joining a Yonko (His comment about Yonko is a major hint) Becoming a Shiki (W.G off his Back and access to certian info, (P.H, Ceaser) then the attack. I'll interesting to see what happens with C.C now With the way law reacted to seeing Luffy's compassion for his crew and the innocent (as well as his crew's attatchement for Luffy as well), maybe Law's crew abandoned him? I believe that Law's crew was actually killed. As Law seemed to really care about his crew, or he at least portrayed a character that seemed to care. Xiexie: Chinese for thank you. I think we're all overreacting here because of the recent chapters. Remember in chapter 663 when Luffy and Law meet up again for the first time in years, Law tells Luffy to return into the research facility when Tashigi and the marines show up again, and he says "You'll find what you're looking for in there. We'll meet again. We both have something we want to get back." I'm pretty sure that this is something deeply concerning Law's crew, as we all have speculated that he cares for them. I belive it's confirmed their alive since usoop stated something about working with the heart pirates. Besty17 11:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *I don't get why so many are dismissing Shanks as the targeted Yonko of the Straw-Heart Alliance.(I'm using this term if Law's crew is alive) Luffy and Shanks are friends, true, but what better what to show his old buddy how grown up he is than to beat him? I doubt Luffy would want to kill Shanks, but a friendly, full-crew brawl certainly isn't out of character for the Straw Hats. Also, "The New replacing the Old" is a recurring theme in One Piece, and few would argue that Shanks belongs to Gold Roger's generation more than he belongs to Luffy/Trafalger's generation. When the strawhats beat Shank's crew, Shanks will have to "step down." Who do you think Oda sees as Shank's successor? What twist does it seem like most people are dismissing here without considering fully? It could easily be any of them, true. Oda may have even left it blank on purpose to create a buzz on the forums and decide which Yonko to fight based on what he reads the fans saying. But to think that Luffy would dismiss an Alliance that wants to fight Shanks is pretty silly. SinisterSamurai 23:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) *lol luffy cant because luffy promised not to see shanks like shanks kept his promise at marineford, luffy must be pirate king (a great pirate) and return his hat to him, blackbeard is too soon though totally logical, kaido is doing his own thing for now, bit if it was big mom luffy would have replied "yeah i was going to do that anyway' so its a mystery for laterUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 00:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oda won't be reading fan's opinions he'll would of planned this arc some time late last year (maybe), so by now he'll be 5-6 Arc's ahead. Shanks isn't to stepdown he's only about 40-45 Maybe? still young. Replacing the old theme is something that happens over time, Oda won't rush for Kaido or Mam to replaced when we have no background info of them. Besty17 16:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC)